Fenris et ses démons
by Chapaf
Summary: Une nuit, Fenris se retrouve à la Croisée des Chemins, perdu dans ce lieu de l'Immatériel où les démons n'existent plus que pour peser votre âme.


**Bonjour, bonjour,** **Alors, pour tout avouer, ça fait un sacré bail (et je pèse mes mots) que je traîne cette histoire. J'ai dû commencer cet OS il y a deux où trois ans. Et sincèrement, bien que j'ai largement rebossé et ré-écrit le début, je le sens encore. De manière générale, j'ai tâtonné sur ce monde onirique et je ne suis pas des masses emballée par le résultat. Ceci étant, je me dis que quitte à l'avoir enfin terminée, autant la poster.  
Bref, je vous laisse la bête, vous avez le droit de me dire que c'est du caca bouquin. Et s'il reste des horreurs, c'est ma faute, j'ai pas des masses les yeux en face des trous en ce moment.** **Et si après ça, vous envisagez encore de lire cet OS, bonne lecture tout de même ;)**

* * *

Fenris courait. Impossible de savoir depuis quand. Tout ce dont il parvenait à se souvenir, c'était du bruit sourd de ses talons martelant le sol compact du souterrain. Dans son dos, l'épée tévintide offerte par Hawke pesait un peu plus lourd à chaque instant. Néanmoins, hors de question de s'en délester. La robuste lame à deux mains le protégerait le moment venu de ce qui le guettait dans l'ombre. Il le fallait…

Le sang battait à ses tempes, violent et sauvage. Une pulsation presque ininterrompue qui parcourait son corps avec fureur pour délivrer l'oxygène à ses muscles douloureux. Fenris devait continuer à courir, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. S'il s'avisait de s'arrêter, il était persuadé que l'affrontement qui l'attendait serait par trop inégal.

Avec le vent de la course qui lui sifflait aux oreilles, il ne parvenait plus à _les_ entendre. Pourtant le guerrier savait que s'il voulait une chance de vaincre ses poursuivants, il devrait être capable de leur faire face, d'affronter sans faillir cette menace. Bien que le moment ne soit pas encore venu… Il ne pouvait pas déjà se retourner. Il devait continuer à avancer, le plus loin et le plus rapidement possible en dépit du feu liquide de la douleur qui dévorait son corps tendu dans l'effort.

Il lui fallait trouver la sortie de cet étrange labyrinthe aux murs tapissés de crânes d'esclaves. Des centaines d'orbites creuses l'y observaient et son instinct hurlait qu'un tel terrain ne pouvait être propice à la bataille. Personne n'était sorti vivant de ces limbes, il le sentait au fond de ses tripes. Lui, il devait être celui qui y parviendrait, même s'il avait l'impression que tous ces ossements tendaient leurs doigts fantomatiques vers lui pour entraver sa progression.

Il se contraignit à accélérer.

Alors qu'il avait la sensation d'avoir couru toute une éternité durant, une lueur s'insinua dans son champ de vision, si lointaine, à peine plus large qu'une tête d'épingle. Fenris sentit malgré tout l'espoir renaître en lui.

 _Pourvu que ça ne soit pas une nouvelle illusion._

Il rassembla ses forces et entama la course qui le conduirait à son objectif. Celle-ci s'étira à l'infini tandis que le puits de lumière s'agrandissait si lentement au loin. En dépit de la distance, Fenris se retrouva ébloui par l'intensité de cette clarté. Il ralentit légèrement et plissa les paupières pour se protéger les yeux. Mais plus il se rapprochait, plus il sentait le doute l'envahir. Insidieusement.

La tête d'épingle s'était progressivement muée en un torrent lumineux. Une colonne scintillante tombant d'un puits si haut perché qu'il en devinait à peine le sommet. De là son impression de familiarité…

Arrivé au pied de ce cercle, Fenris laissa l'abattement le gagner. Il était encore revenu à cette fichue intersection. La première. Celle où tout avait commencé. Combien de fois était-il passé par cet endroit, tournant impitoyablement en rond ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Il avait essayé de continuer tout droit, puis tenté d'emprunter successivement chacune des branches de cette étoile infernale. En vain… Toutes menaient à la Croisée des Chemins. Et maintenant qu'il ne lui restait aucune option, il allait devoir se résigner à affronter ses poursuivants.

En dépit de cette impression d'emprisonnement lancinante, le fait de se savoir acculé fortifia sa résolution. Voilà des années que Fenris avait réussi à se libérer du joug des esclavagistes par ses seules ressources, ça n'était pas pour se rendre sans combattre alors qu'il avait désormais tant à perdre. Ennemi invisible ou non.

Immobile au beau milieu du carrefour, il se redressa de toute sa taille en plantant fermement ses pieds dans la terre battue du sol froid de cette catacombe. Puis il passa la main derrière son épaule, agrippant sans tâtonner la garde de son épée. Sous ses doigts, le cuir familier était souple et tiède. Ce contact le tranquillisa quelque peu et il acheva d'extraire la lourde lame de son fourreau. Il en connaissant parfaitement le poids et la forme. L'arme trouva naturellement sa place entre ses mains, telle une extension de ses bras.

Solidement positionné, Fenris laissa la tension qui précède le combat l'envahir. Il fit le vide dans son esprit, chassant les émotions et se concentrant sur son environnement. Les pas lourds de ses poursuivants qui n'avaient cessé de le talonner se rapprochaient encore et le crépitement des torches vacillantes se mêlait au cliquettement de griffes. Des grognements et des souffles bestiaux résonnaient dans l'ombre de la caverne. Déplacements furtifs et courants d'air bruissaient tout autour de lui.

Il affermit sa prise sur la garde de sa lame et laissa la puissance du lyrium affluer dans ses tatouages. Ses bras nus scintillèrent d'une lueur bleutée lorsque la magie se répandit, uniquement canalisée par les vaisseaux imprimés sur sa peau. Le frémissement caractéristique du pouvoir l'envahit. Familier. Rassurant.

L'elfe se prépara à l'impact puis, étrangement, le bruit des pas décrut aussi vite que les créatures s'étaient mises à le traquer. Les monstres lancés à ses trousses sifflèrent de dépit, demeurant dans l'ombre, et un grognement rageur s'éleva des ténèbres impénétrables qui envahissaient la Croisée des Chemins. Fenris fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'aucun ennemi ne s'aventurait dans le cercle lumineux.

— Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Je suis prêt. Venez m'affronter si vous l'osez, démons !

Sa voix résonna dans la nuit opaque avant de se perdre en un terrifiant écho. Pendant un long moment, seul un silence assourdissant lui répondit. Les raclements de griffes avaient cessé et les souffles rauques s'étaient tus, maintenus à distance par l'aura lumineuse. Fenris refusait néanmoins de baisser sa garde, trop habitué à la fourberie des démons.

Finalement un concert de voix qui n'avaient pas grand-chose d'humain lui répondit. Elles enflèrent autour de lui jusqu'à envahir tout l'espace. Jusqu'à se mélanger et se fondre pour n'en former qu'une seule et unique, lourde de sarcasme.

— Et toi, Leto, es-tu prêt à nous affronter ?

— Mon nom est Fenris, gronda le guerrier en vrillant les ténèbres de ses impitoyables yeux verts.

— Fenris est le nom que ton maître t'a donné, esclave, persifla l'une des voix.

— C'est celui que j'ai choisi et avec lequel je me tiendrai face à vous, rétorqua-t-il, bombant le torse avec arrogance.

— Soit, tonnèrent les voix après un moment de silence. Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Et aussi soudainement qu'ils avaient tout englouti, les limbes obscurs se dissipèrent. La lumière de la Croisée dans laquelle baignait Fenris gagna en intensité, jusqu'à redevenir aveuglante. Il tenta de se protéger les yeux de ses paupières à demi-baissées, refusant de concéder l'avantage de la cécité à l'ennemi. Mais il lui fut bientôt impossible de lutter et il dut se résoudre à fermer les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les ouvrit quelques instants plus tard, la violente clarté s'était évanouie, tout comme l'obscurité environnante. La Croisée des Chemins avait également disparu, remplacée par une étrange salle voûtée, dépourvue de portes et de fenêtres. Celle-ci n'était bercée que par la clarté opalescente de quelques torches plantées dans le sol et alignées de manière à tracer une allée, un unique chemin que Fenris ne pourrait rebrousser.

— Mais qu'est-ce que…, murmura-t-il tout en observant ce nouvel environnement qui s'était modelé comme par magie.

Il s'approcha prudemment des deux premières torches. Rigoureusement symétriques, il s'agissait de hauts flambeaux gravés de runes tévintides. En dehors de ce pâle de clarté, Fenris ne distinguait rien de la pièce. De plus son instinct lui soufflait qu'une fois encore, il serait regrettable de s'écarter de ce chemin pour s'aventurer dans l'ombre.

Aussi affermit-il sa prise sur la garde de son épée et esquissa-t-il quelques pas. Quand il dépassa les premières torches, il eut la surprise de ne ressentir aucune chaleur sur sa peau. Il marqua donc un temps d'arrêt pour examiner d'un peu plus près ces étranges balises. Les runes burinées sur les piquets de bois s'animèrent sous son regard, ondulant en une languide litanie dont il ne parvenait pas à saisir le sens, sinon qu'elle n'avait rien de réconfortant. Ces mots inconnus dansaient autour des veines du bois pour former les barreaux d'une cage.

Fenris en détacha le regard, mal à l'aise, pour s'intéresser aux flammes anormalement dépourvues de chaleur. Il se pencha vers le halo iridescent et y plongea les yeux. La surprise le gagna en comprenant que la clarté dans laquelle il baignait provenait d'un petit être piégé en haut de la torche. Oui, les runes n'étaient autres qu'une prison, une cage dorée pour la minuscule créature qui voletait frénétiquement sans possibilité de s'enfuir.

Dans la poitrine de l'ancien esclave, cette vision remua un sentiment dont il pensait s'être défait depuis bien longtemps déjà. La vulnérabilité. L'incapacité à se défendre. Être à la merci d'un autre, privé de son libre arbitre et de son droit à la rébellion. Des chaînes invisibles et pourtant indiscutablement réelles le ceignant de toutes parts. Tant d'entraves magiques pour des créatures innocentes.

Sans même y avoir réfléchi une seconde, Fenris sut ce qu'il avait à faire. Sa main gauche abandonna le contact familier de son épée pour se poser au sommet du piquet de bois, juste en dessous du feu-follet. Un fourmillement parcourut sa peau. Ça n'était pas à proprement parler désagréable, mais il ne souhaitait pas pour autant prolonger cette connexion plus que nécessaire. Il laissa donc la puissance du lyrium contenu dans son corps l'inonder jusqu'à envahir sa main tendue. Sous ses doigts, le bois gémit et les runes s'agitèrent en tous sens, comme paniquées. Le pouvoir destructeur irradia tout l'objet qui se brisa finalement avec un craquement d'os, s'effritant pour tomber en poussière. Au sommet, la lueur du feu-follet vacilla à la manière d'une flamme soufflée avant de s'évanouir en un petit soupir de soulagement.

Fenris demeura immobile quelques secondes supplémentaires, la main tendue au-dessus du vide, puis se détourna pour s'approcher résolument de la seconde torche. Il poursuivit ainsi son œuvre, une lueur après l'autre, sans tenter de les compter, jusqu'à ce que s'évapore la dernière. Il se retrouva alors plongé dans les ténèbres les plus opaques qu'il ait jamais connues si épaisses qu'elles en devenaient palpables. Il fut même tenté de les repousser physiquement en usant de sa lame afin d'empêcher les lourdes volutes de s'enrouler autour de sa chair. Un long frisson lui secoua l'échine.

Tout à coup, l'espace devant lui se retrouva à nouveau embrasé par la lumière. Un intense rougeoiement qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec la flammèche triste des feux-follets. La pièce était dévorée de carmin et d'ocre, comme si on y avait allumé d'immenses brasiers, de ceux que l'on ne trouve que sur les champs de bataille.

— Tu as libéré nos esclaves, rugit une voix de stentor que la rage déformait hideusement.

Fenris se tourna dans sa direction et plissa les yeux pour essayer d'identifier son adversaire. Sans doute ne l'aurait-il jamais trouvé si la gigantesque créature n'avait fini par se mouvoir hors des flammes où elle était tapie, en entraînant une partie dans son sillage.

 _Un démon de la colère_ , réalisa Fenris en voyant son ennemi flotter vers lui, semant à peine plus d'un crépitement sur son passage alors même qu'il était complètement nimbé de flammes. Ses prunelles d'onyx ne lâchaient pas le guerrier et la créature ne s'arrêta que lorsque la pointe de l'épée tévintide se dressa à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine.

Une chaleur infernale embrasa le métal. Fenris ignora la douleur qui commençait à dévorer ses paumes et fixa le démon droit les yeux. Ses pupilles aux iris démesurés étaient aussi opaques que l'obsidienne. Un puits sans fond.

— Recule, démon, le menaça Fenris d'une voix ferme.

— Allons, allons, Colère, ce ne sont pas là des manières pour accueillir notre invité, susurra alors une voix goguenarde près de l'oreille de l'elfe.

Celui-ci se retourna d'un bond quand la seconde créature effleura son dos d'une griffe acérée. Fenris se contracta et fit siffler la lourde lame en décrivant un arc de cercle autour de lui. Les deux monstres l'évitèrent avec habilité. Le démon de la colère relâcha un sifflement haineux tandis qu'un rire s'élevait des haillons vaporeux qui entouraient l'autre silhouette. Sous le capuchon luisait l'intelligence perverse de la créature.

 _Un démon de la luxure_.

Un frisson de pur stupre courut sous l'armure de Fenris, dont le sexe se tendit en réponse. Il serra les dents, honteux et sale de sentir son corps se mettre au diapason d'un instinct aussi primaire. Dénué de la moindre émotion. À peine plus qu'une pulsion qui rongeait ses terminaisons nerveuses et faisait naître des images d'étreintes bestiales et vides de sens.

Le souvenir des mains de Danarius sur son épiderme souleva une violente nausée en lui, de même que les murmures de son maître lorsqu'il l'appelait lascivement _son petit loup_ avec cette pointe de lubricité cruelle dans la voix. Danarius aimait l'idée de le soumettre, de posséder jusqu'au bout cet elfe dont les pouvoirs mystérieux intimidaient le reste du monde.

Fenris se contracta pour repousser les assauts de sa mémoire, surprenant le sourire sadique qui ourlait les lèvres trop sensuelles de la démone. Elle le fixait comme on observe un papillon agrafé à la planche d'une entomologiste. Avec curiosité. En esthète.

Il lui cracha au visage.

Amusée, la démone darda sa langue reptilienne pour savourer le goût de sa salive.

— Crois-tu que tes fluides me rebutent, petit elfe ? Ils portent le goût de ta peur et de ton amertume. Ça m'excite, lui susurra-t-elle.

Avec une grâce langoureuse, elle esquiva la lame de Fenris qui balaya l'air là où elle se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt.

— Arrière, feula-t-il. Laissez-moi en paix.

La pièce aux contours indistincts s'effaça encore une fois en un ballet de lignes déformées destinées à désorienter l'esprit. Aucun humain n'aurait pu survivre durablement en ces lieux sans y perdre la raison.

— Te laisser en paix, elfe ? rugit une autre voix démoniaque, semblant parvenir de partout et nulle part à la fois.

Elle se matérialisa autour de lui, en lui, toute pétrie d'angles improbables, d'inflexions coupantes et de souvenirs irritants. Après une infinité de flottements, elle reprit.

— Mais ce sont tes propres pas qui t'ont mené jusqu'à ce tribunal.

— Un tribunal ?

Les flammes et les lignes indistinctes refluèrent pour matérialiser une tribune plantée au beau milieu d'une pièce d'apparence circulaire, quoiqu'assemblée autour d'une multitude de niches et de recoins. Cette cathédrale d'improbabilités demeurait dénuée de porte, mais se trouvait néanmoins pourvue d'immenses verrières qui ne semblaient donner que sur le néant des mondes. Le soleil noir de l'Immatériel enflammait les couleurs du verre de sa pâleur absolue.

Sur la lancette centrale, devant laquelle se rassemblait ce cruel tribunal, se découpait la Cité Noire. Intouchable. Intouchée. Souillée par la cupidité des mortels. Le royaume du Créateur.

Sinistre ironie pour les démons qui nient jusqu'à Son existence que de se réfugier sous Sa bannière.

C'était pourtant là que s'étaient installés les juges de Fenris. Sur cette estrade qui le surplombait à la manière d'une falaise. Au démon de la colère, magma informe nimbé de flamme, et à celui de la luxure, paré de ses voiles de séduction, s'étaient joints Paresse et Orgueil. Le premier drapé de cette voix monocorde qui n'appelait qu'à la perfidie du sommeil et de la renonciation. Le second aussi laid, écailleux et imposant qu'un dragon qui écraserait tout de sa force brute.

— Laissez-moi partir ! exigea Fenris, l'épée levée, prêt à affronter ses ennemis.

Les rires se mêlèrent. Rauques, mélodieux, cruels, tonitruants.

— Rien ne te retient ici, mortel, annoncèrent les juges à l'unisson.

— Rien, si ce n'est toi, reprit Orgueil. Il n'est pires chaînes que celles que l'esclave referme volontairement sur ses membres. N'est-ce pas, Leto ? Toi qui acceptas de ton plein gré que les fers du lyrium mordent ta peau.

— De mon plein gré ? cracha Fenris. Qui consentirait à devenir la marionnette d'un mage du sang de son plein gré ? Je ne suis pas une expérience et je n'ai fait ça que pour gagner la liberté de ma famille.

L'imposant démon de l'orgueil se pencha, l'œil vif et le sourire large.

— Pas même parce que tu savais que la morsure du lyrium ferait de toi le plus redoutable guerrier de ton temps, petit elfe ? Qu'il te permettrait de rivaliser sans peine avec tes frères Qunari ? Ces intraitables guerriers qui t'ont accueilli, soigné, nourri. Et que tu as massacrés pour complaire à ton maître.

Les souvenirs assaillirent Fenris, jaillirent de sa mémoire en une brume compacte. Les Qunaris se matérialisèrent face à lui. Leur soigneur s'approcha, pansa des blessures depuis longtemps cicatrisées et pourtant toujours à vif. Les guerriers s'entraînèrent avec lui, partagèrent leurs repas et leurs silences autour de feux de camp.

La douleur de la culpabilité se fit plus vive encore qu'elle ne l'avait été durant toutes ces années. D'un coup d'épée, Fenris tenta de dissiper ces ombres et leurs murmures, les échos qu'elles éveillaient en lui. Rien n'y fit et elles se multiplièrent. Les guerriers du Qun, les ennemis de Danarius, sa mère, sa sœur…

Sa sœur.

Danarius.

Des flots ininterrompus de morts et de sang qui se mêlaient à ses souvenirs pour former une infâme mélasse. Une mélasse à laquelle vinrent s'adjoindre de plus en plus d'ennemis. Les esclavagistes. Les mages de sang. Le meurtrier de la mère de Hawke. Les ennemis de Hawke.

Fenris releva la tête, résolu, et planta son regard dans celui de son juge.

— L'orgueil a fait de moi le guerrier que je suis aujourd'hui. Et si je n'en suis pas fier, je refuse d'avoir honte de la cause à laquelle j'ai voué mon bras. L'orgueil a tué mes illusions, tout comme la magie a souillé ma vie. Je refuse de le laisser corrompre mon futur. J'accepte le guerrier que je suis aujourd'hui. J'accepte les épreuves qui m'ont forgé. Ma force appartient au Hérault.

Muselé, le démon regagna sa place sans rien ajouter.

 _Une chaîne se brise._

— Le Hérault ? susurra la démone de la luxure. Oui, quoi de plus noble que de mettre son bras au service de son bel amant ? Si héroïque. Si droit. Lui ne te trahit ni ne te méprise. N'est-ce pas ?

La brume des victimes qui s'était figée en une immobilité de statue reprit corps. Deux corps en vérité. D'abord surgirent les cheveux noirs de Hawke et cette marque de naissance qui lui barrait le visage. Puis son corps puissant, modelé par l'apprêté des batailles. Son corps nu, dont Fenris connaissait si intimement chaque contour.

Sauf que ça n'était pas sa peau elfique, si pâle et striée des veines de lyrium, que caressait Hawke. Mais un épiderme plus épais, plus doré. Un autre corps se matérialisa. D'infâmes cheveux roux réunis sur une nuque épaisse, une barbe mal taillée, un sourire insolent et gouailleur, quoiqu'intimement déformé par la présence de Justice.

Le visage d'Anders se rapprochait de celui de Hawke et les deux hommes s'enlaçaient pour s'embrasser à perdre haleine. Une étreinte fougueuse, marquée du sceau de la passion. Un élan presque irrépressible. Leurs mains se cherchaient de la même manière que leurs lèvres, dénouant les tuniques et exposant toujours plus.

— Cela suffit, hurla Fenris, conscient de pousser un râle d'agonie.

Se prenant la tête entre les mains, il ferma les yeux. Rongé par la douleur de la trahison et l'amertume de la jalousie, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à cette crainte qui n'avait cessé de le tourmenter. Depuis le premier jour. Hawke n'avait jamais caché sa sympathie pour les mages de Kyrkwall et d'ailleurs. Et parce que Fenris en était venu à se fier au jugement du Hérault, lui l'ancien esclave de la magie, il avait accepté d'en aider certains.

Malgré cela, la graine du doute l'avait toujours écartelé. Et si le cœur généreux de Hawke préférait à sa douleur et à ses hésitations les pitreries d'Anders ? La légèreté de son insolence et son absence totale de retenue.

Face à Fenris, l'ombre fantomatique d'Anders riait. Et même si aucun son ne venait briser le silence du tribunal, le guerrier pouvait entendre ce rire. Il le connaissait presque par cœur tant chaque note avait vrillé ses nerfs, encore et encore. En réponse, une note suraiguë vibra en lui, enfla, enfla. Jusqu'à le transpercer et exploser. Elle se réverbéra partout dans le tribunal et fit exploser la vision sensuelle.

— Quels qu'ils puissent être, les désirs de Hawke lui appartiennent, martela Fenris. Je ne jugerai que ses actes. C'est en eux que j'ai placé ma foi et ma confiance. C'est moi qu'il a choisi pour partager son chemin. Pas Anders.

 _Une chaîne se brise._

— Oui, c'est si facile, susurra une voix traînante.

Les S sifflaient dans ses inflexions de reptile, étirant ces notes à l'infini en de tortueuses ondulations.

— La confiance est si facile. Si reposante. Une fois qu'on l'a acceptée, c'est un long sommeil. Elle t'enveloppe et te berce de ses comptines. C'est enfantin. Chaud et doux comme une couverture dans laquelle on aime à s'envelopper.

— J'ai compris votre manège, démons !

Fenris se tendit, refusant les inflexions presque cajolantes dans lesquelles tentait de le bercer Paresse. L'image d'un bon feu de cheminée crépitant dans l'âtre du Domaine Hawke. Une soirée d'hiver, quand la pluie frappe aux carreaux, passée à déchiffrer l'histoire de Shartan, le briseur de chaînes. La douce langueur qui s'empare de lui après l'amour.

Mais ce serait trop facile. Cela reviendrait à oublier le mal qui rôde toujours, dans les rues de Kyrkwall ou de par le monde. Les hommes de la trempe de Danarius.

Une démangeaison naquit dans la paume de Fenris, puis se répandit dans toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses, enflammant ses tatouages de lyrium.

— C'est un beau rêve, oui, avoua-t-il sans détour. Et les rêves sont là pour nous permettre de poursuivre le combat. Car sans espoir de jours meilleurs, il n'existe plus rien qui nous pousse à lutter. Cependant, l'heure de déposer notre fardeau n'est pas encore venue.

 _Une chaîne se brise._

— Que tu crois, petit homme, rugit Colère en s'enflammant. Tes nobles idéaux ne trompent que toi. Je sais ce qui te pousse. Je sais ce qui t'anime. Je vois la flamme qui dévore ton cœur. L'amertume des réponses, pis que celle des questions. De la vengeance qui ne saurait apaiser ton âme. Du mal qui ne peut être défait.

La douleur enflamma la chair de Fenris. Peut-être plus cruellement même que le jour où Danarius l'avait marqué comme une bête curieuse. Pire qu'une abomination. Car Fenris n'avait même pas eu la faiblesse de se laisser pervertir par un démon, mais par un homme. Juste un homme.

Cet homme dont la mort n'avait pas apaisé sa rage. Une soif inextinguible qui l'avait habité, animé, poursuivi. Des années et des années. Son seul moteur, son seul but. D'abord en fuyant, puis en se hérissant à la manière d'un animal acculé depuis trop longtemps et qui refuse de concéder le plaisir de la traque à son chasseur.

Sauf que ce chapitre de sa vie s'était clos avec la mort de Danarius, ne semant dans son sillage que cendres et regrets. Désormais, lui seul avait le pouvoir de dépasser cette rage pour construire autre chose.

La tête haute, il fixa le démon sans faillir.

— Je me pardonne.

— Quoi ?! rugit Colère, enragé.

— Je me pardonne d'avoir laissé Danarius faire de moi son jouet, articula encore plus clairement et distinctement Fenris. Je me pardonne, car j'ai expié cette faute. Je me pardonne, car je lui au survécu. Je me pardonne. Je me pardonne. Je me pardonne.

Encore et encore. Avec de plus en plus de force à chaque fois, il le martela jusqu'à s'en convaincre. Jusqu'à ce que ses mots s'imposent comme la vérité. Sa vérité.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se pardonne bel et bien.

 _La dernière chaîne se brise._

xxx

Fenris se réveilla en sueur et en sursaut, toute trace de son tribunal intérieur envolée. La chambre du Domaine dans laquelle il se trouvait était en tout point semblable à la vision projetée par Paresse un peu plus tôt. Tiède et douillette. Sauf qu'elle n'avait rien de cette prison de langueur suggérée par le démon.

Elle était un refuge. Une escale au cœur de l'adversité.

À côté de lui, Hawke remua, sans doute sorti du sommeil par le brusque sursaut de son compagnon. Ses paupières lourdes et fripées de sommeil papillonnèrent.

— Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, l'air vaguement alarmé. Un cauchemar ?

Fenris lui adressa un étrange sourire, lent et déformé, si rare sur son visage d'ordinaire sombre.

— C'était ce que je croyais, oui…

De plus en plus perplexe, Hawke haussa un sourcil et se tourna sur le flanc, une main soutenant sa tête, signe qu'il était disposé à écouter.

— Mais finalement, le rassura Fenris, je crois que c'était plutôt une bonne chose. Je me sens… plus léger.

— C'est une question que j'ai le droit de poser où tu préfères ne pas en parler ?

Légèrement mutin, Fenris se pencha sur le corps nu de son amant pour le clouer au matelas.

— Je crois que j'avais besoin d'affronter mes démons. Pour… passer à autre chose. Maintenant que c'est chose faite, je me demande ce que le héros de Kirkwall pourrait suggérer afin de me faire oublier une expérience pour le moins désagréable.

Bien qu'il s'en défende, Fenris souhaitait tout de même repousser les lambeaux du songe encore arrimés à son esprit. Les images de Hawke et d'Anders enlacés. De sa propre lâcheté et de ses trahisons. Il lui fallait substituer sa propre chaleur et ses propres gestes aux angoisses nées de l'incertitude et du passé.

Et Hawke l'accueillit avec ce demi-sourire débordant d'affection et de chaleur qu'il ne réservait qu'à leur intimité.

 _Confiance. Apaisement. Pardon._

Leto l'esclave était désormais un homme libre.

Fenris le guerrier avait trouvé sa cause.

Qu'importaient les épreuves dont le destin nourrirait leur chemin, il savait désormais où s'ancrer. Vers qui se tourner et tendre aveuglément la main. Qui il était.

* * *

 **Vala vala.  
Bon pour le coup, je n'ai plus rien en stock niveau fanfic et rien qui me titille. J'ai bien une Sterek UA à finir, mais quand ça veut pas, ça veut pas. Après un moment de blanc, je recommence doucement à écrire, mais je préfère me consacrer à mes originaux pour le moment.  
Du coup, je vous dis à bientôt sans bien savoir quand ;)  
Bises **


End file.
